You found me
by lovejamiebower
Summary: Fifty years after Aro had changed her, Jane has to face the truth - she is in love with him. She knows it's just a matter of time till he finds out, and the whole disaster hurts her more and more...
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Even if I still wish it is.**

**Thought about wrighting this a long time ago, and now Chapter 1 is finally finished. Hope you don´t judge me for mistakes if you find them, I´m still a newbie with the English-writing thing.**

Jane of the Volturi lied down on her big, dark-blue bed.

Today she was going to be a vampire for exactly fifty years. Jane and her brother, Alec. Which means, today was their first birthday who was going to be celebrated, because it was a Volturi tradition to celebrate the birthday just every half century. Aros, Caius and Marcus birthays were more of a festival than anything, with guest from all over the world. Actually, that was just because Aro liked it. But the guardians just got a little party with the closest friends of the three masters. She was going to have something like this today.

Yeah, today was her birthday. And yesterday was the day she realized something.

Something she shouldn't even considered or thought about. But it was so obvious, she wondered she didn't came up with it earlier. And forced herself to stop it.

But now it was too late.

She was in love with Aro. Her married Master. She always was, since the first time she looked in his red, bloody eyes.

She couldn't believe Aro did not saw it coming. And abandoned it, before it could tricker into her brain.

Or maybe he thought it was just a kind of sick joke from the little with girl, her heart whispered to her. Maybe he didn't even considered you could really feel that way. It's stupid. You can't even really believe it yourself.

It was really stupid. Falling in love with zour master, who is married happily and who's just thinking abou you as a little girl.

But she could live with that. It was definitely not a perfect situation, but as long as she didn't saw him kissing his wife or something like that, she could easily forget that Sulpicia did exist. Aro had alwazs been pretty nice to her. And as long as she still saw him laugh his sweet, charmant laughter, she had something to dream about when she was alone.

She was glad he hadn't touched her today. But he would. She was positive about that. She couln't even hide her feelings for him. It would hurt, hearing him saying how much he didn't loved her.

She thought about the scar on her neck, still on his place since Aro's bite fifty years ago. They seemed to laugh at her, louder and louder, with Sulpicia's voice: Little Jane here is sooo in love with her master. And he will never love her.

She heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Jane", Heidi said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No"

Heidi sat down next to her, beautiful like an angel, a short red dress in her hands. "I brought something for you from England last week. You know, for your birthday", she smiled.

The dress looked nice, not even like a dolls'. Jane liked it that way.

"Thank you!" She smiled back at Heidi. She didn't thought Cauis'd like it if she came up to her own party in underwear. Or Alec.

"Can I do your hair?", Heidi asked, hopefully. She really liked Jane best as her little, sweet puppett. Jane obviously didn't.

"Um. Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it totally is."

So Jane put on her new dress and left her hair for Heidi. Her thoughts were around Aro, wherever he was now. She really hoped he was happy.

Heidi made her courly, blonde hair smooth and cool, different than usual. To her surprise, Jane liked that, too. Usually, she didn't really liked her look. Young. Boylike. But today, she looked a bit more like how she wanted to. It made her happy.

"Jane, I really think we should go upstairs now", Heidi said when she finished.

"Right. On my way." Jane stepped next to Heidi and followed her upstairs. Alec joined them soon. He squeeyed her hand and smiled at her.

He had been waiting for this long ago. He hated it beeing the new one. Actually, she didn't found it that bad. Age didn't really bothered her. The young look does.

They entered the throne room now. There weren't that many guests, but Jane still found it weird. She didn't even knew them.

Most of the strangers talked to the other guardians. She stepped beside Felix, who was talking to a tall blonde female. She looked at her and frowned.

"Hello, I'm Jane-"

"The witch twin", Felix laughed.

"Idiot."

"Yes, madame?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll burn you down", Jane smiled. The blonde cringed. She had heard about her talent. Felix just laughed and went away.

"Norah. From Russia.", the female said, trying to smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. You know Aro?"

"Yes,I'm the 'contact' of the Volturi in Moscow. My gift is very helpful in there." The Volturi had sort of partners all over the world. Not much people knew about them, but they were often gifted, defending the rules in their yone.

Why? What is it?"

"I can...well, control peolpes minds. I mean, if I'd tell you know to walk over to Caius and kiss him, you would do it.", she laughed.

"That's impressive! I like it!" It really was. If she'd been able to this, Aro would be just hers'.

"Me too, obvoiusly. And it's necessary in Russia. Some of the folks are still believing in the Vampire Myths. When they find out too much, I have to be there."

"I'll call you, when I need your talent someday", Jane grinned. Maybe she would really do it. "Okay, now I'm going to talk to the other guests. Bye."

She walked away from Norah, wondering who had changed her, and looking out for someone she knew.

That was when he found her. "Jane, dear one! Do you enjoy your birthday party?" Jane turned around, looking at the enthusiastic face of the man she loved.

"Yes, Master Aro. Thank You." She tried to smile. Did he knew how she felt? Did it even mattered? She was absolutely sure he would touch her right now.

And he did.

"May I?", he asked. Polite, just like ever.

Jane swallowed. "Sure, Master", she whispered.

His sweet, paperlike finger touched hers'. She knew it was over. Now he would yell at her. Or telling her how stupid she was.

But he didn't.

He kept on smiling. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it later." And then he left, still smling his perfect, unbelievable smling that made her so crazy


	2. Memories

**Helloooo^^ Finally wrote Chapter 2. I think it's nothing but idiotic. But I used to think that about everything I'm writing, sooo – what about a comment who is telling me if it's good or not?**

**Would love it...**

---------------

Jane sat down on her bed, confused. She didn't knew what to think about. Three weeks had past since her birthday party, and Aro hadn't even talked to her.

It made her feel silly more and more. How could she ever think Aro would _not_ avoid her? She was just a guardian to him. There to keep him safe, not to make him feel loved.

And Aro of the Volturi didn't ever showed his feelings. She did knew that. But it hurt her anyway.

She used to distract herself with spending time with her brother, but tonight he had to patrol in the Volturi castle.

Jane didn't liked it, being alone, and thinking about her life. Or disaster, how she liked to call it. It hadn't worked that good for her till now.

First, in her human life, crazy humans came up with the idea, she could be a scary witch, and wanted to burn her.

And now, she loved the man who saved her once, even if he just did it because he liked her talent or thought it could be necessary in a fight.

**Flashback**

"_You know, it wouldn't bother me seeing a few of _them _burning.", Alec said._

_He and Jane watched the newest combustion-ceremony from far away. For those people, almost everyone was a witch or a witcher._

_They knew nothing. Did they even believed what they were saying?_

_Twenty-Five humans this month. Eighteen last month. Two of them their parents. Jane could't say that she missed them much, not that she missed their hands hitting her face._

_She watched the fire. It had lways been faszinating to her. Like an old friemd, in some ways. Well, not the fire, but the pain. She had been filled with it like a bottle. With the pain and the hatred from her parents._

_The only one who meant something to her was her brother. He had helped her all the time, and she had helped him, too._

_And they shared pain. So much pain. And so much memories. The animals they killed, searching for revenge. The plans to escape from their parents' house, escape the hate._

_Her eyes reflected the flames. It almost seemed as they were red. Filled with hate, just like she was._

_That was when they heard them. Just looking into the flames, Jane and Alec hadn't realiyed, that the people disappeared. Disappeared to find their next victims._

_They came loudly, with burning torches in their hand. They run, and most of them were fast. Soon, the twins were rounded by screaming people, screaming for the witch twins._

_A big, musclebound guy grabbed Jane. She was so much taller than her. And stronger. She didn't started screaming. She already knew no one would listen. _

_Another guy grasped Alec. From the woods behind them, Jane seemed to her a after a second, it was away._

_She saw Alec, screaming and kicking around. She knew that could hardly effect something. It was too late. Now they would die. She knew it. She never saw anyone who came out of this._

_She knew it wouldn't go far. It would hurt, it would hurt more than anything else in this world. More than her dads' strokes, or her mothers' steps._

_No, Alec and Jane would die in a few minutes. Die because of the unbelievable, strong pain. And she knew it._

_She heard those annoying people scream as she saw them burning. She saw her parents as they had been destroyed. And now she would watch herself and her beloved brother._

_She didn't came up with tears. She would never cry again. Not to show those people that they were hurting her. She would die being stronger than that, she told herself._

_They were almost at the pyre. The priest already stood their, ready for cutting her hairs. The whole time, she looked at Alec. She hoped it wouldn't hurt him so much. She had always been the angrier twin, but also the weaker, even she just showed it to her brother._

_He had always comfortet _her._ But all she wanted to do now was taking his pain._

_He looked at her, too. _

_'I love you' _

_He just mouthed the words, but he understood. _

_'I love you too, Alec'_

_The priest finished cutting her hair, and gave his men a sign. The sign to heave them up the pyre._

_Jane looked at the people under her feet. Oh, how she hated them. She wished... all she wished now, was to destroy them. _

_They cheered. They smiled. Like little kids, who just became a huge, huge present. One of them spittled at her._

_Then she looked at her feet. They sparked the pyre now. She could feel Alecs' back behind her._

_The men went away, and she closed her eyes. She didn't wanted to see the laughing, cheering faces anymore. _

_She felt the heat under her toes now. In a feew minutes her legs would be on fire._

_She screamed, when the fire reached her toes. The pain was worse than anything else. She couldn't stop screaming. But she knew it had just begun. It would get more worse, till her whole body would burn. She couldn't even open her eyes. Everywhere in her mind was fire. Bloodlust. Pain._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice. Louder than the voices of those cheering people. Lively, but still angry. Very angry. It made her think of the growl she heard a few minutes before, coming from the forest._

"_Well, do you want to explain what you are doing here?", the voice asked._

"_Burning the witch twins, sir. Just how god wants it to be. Just how they deserve it.", she heard the priest saying._

_She screamed another time. Louder this time._

"_Felix, Demetri, you know what to do", she heard the voice saying. "Do it fast. Do it now."_

_Then, the voice suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later, it came from the other side of the field. She could barely understand something._

_And then she got ripped away from the pyre. Hands. Cold hands. She felt the wind rushing through her hairs. _

_Then Jane felt something cold on her legs. It felt unbelievable good., even the pain was still there._

Water, _she reminded herself. _It's water.

"_Alec?", she whispered._

"_Jane, I'm here!" Alecs' voice was hysteric, he nearly screamed._

"_Shh!", another voice made. "Do you want your friends to hear you?"_

_From then on, they kept quiet. Surely they didn't wanted them to hear them. And burn them again..._

_A few moments later, Jane heard the same voice that seemed to save her a few minutes ago. It was a mans'._

_He shared some sentences with the men who ripped Jane and Alec from the pyre – and suddenly, she felt something on her neck. Cold tooth._

_And then, everything turned burning again._

**Flashback end**

She didn't wanted to remember the burning. The memory hurt her today, too. But not the end. Not the voice. Not Aros' voice.

The loveliest sound she ever heart and would hear. She was positive about that.

She had loved him from the start. Because he saved her. Because he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Because he was the only one, except Alec, who fully understood her.


	3. Hurtings and Letters

_**I'm sorry for this. Really, truly sorry. But my heart is just addicted to this pairing, I can't help myself. I had to write this. So please don't kill me. Just comment.**_

_**/////////**_

Seconds. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. They all passed, fast and long at the same time. Jane didn't counted anymore.

She didn't even knew if she wanted this anymore. She had loved this life so much. The Volturi, Alec and her. All that seemed so perfect to her.

But since Aro ignored her, everything she did seemed useless to her, 'cause she couldn't feel it anymore, the feeling that told her she made him happy.

And she knew he didn't, anymore. She was absolutely positive about that.

He avoided her so much. He didn't even came to the feedings. Heidi had to bring the victims in his room in the tower.

_Maybe he is with Sulpicia all the time_, this annoying, evil voice in her head whispered. _He hadn't that much time for her in the last fifty years. Maybe he has now._

She didn't wanted this anymore. Okay, maybe he didn't loved her. She could totally understand it. How could anyone ever love her? But couldn't he just tell her? He had to know it was killing her. He knew everything.

She knew it wouldn't help if she were thinking about him every single second, but she couldn't stop. Everything he did was beautiful.

And Jane tried not to think about him. Oh yes, she did. But it didn't worked. She didn't knew if it was because she loved him too much, or because she just wasn't strong enough. Maybe both. It didn't mattered either.

Even if she didn't knew, exactly four months had pasted from the birthday party till this day. The 16th September.

It were a sunny day till now. Jane had just eaten, and where on her way to her room.

But then her heart did something her brain never had. But her heart was stronger. And she turned upstairs as she came to the staircases.

Her heart fluttered high as she went up. It made her feel worse, but she knew she would die inside, just like Marcus, if she couldn't speek to Aro in time.

It couldn't get more worse than it was now.

She forced herself not to think about anything hile she walked to Aro's room. She was sure she would turn around and run away if she thought about it just a little more.

So she was there fast, without thinking. Her stomach screamed more and more while she knocked. No answer. This was quite surprising.

She knocked another time. Still no answer. She knocked again.

As she heard no answer, she came in. The room was empty. No Aro. But he never left his room... That was....well, very surprising. So she had to wait.

Then she noticed a letter, on Aro's desk. It lied over a mess of other stuff, a lot of them old books. Another surprising fact. Aro needed it tidied all the time. And now – such a mess?!

Something had to make him worry much. Was it...her?

Her eyes fixed the letter another time. Even if she knew it was rue, she read it anyway. She couldn't not. Maybe...

_Dear Aro,_

_you just can't do that, and you know it! She is human, and she's fourteen! And, in the matter of the fact, you are _married_!_

_I can't believe you did this. You never were like that. Falling in love with anyone. Yes, I know you don't love Sulpicia. You are bored of her. You always were._

_And now you are in England all the time, watching out for a little girl who's not even vampire now!_

_Aro, you know I care about you, Caius and Marcus. Your power was always more important thahn anything else in your life / and now you just throw it away with falling in love with someone who is gonna be your guardian later!_

_Your luck Caius didn't noticed till now. I know Marcus did, but he wouldn't care. Maybe he isn't telling you anything because he thinks it makes him die sooner. And I believe it is._

_Abandon it. Please. For your sake. For the Volturis' sake._

_Carlisle_

Jane wasn't sure if she could breathe now. She didn't either. She was sure this was about her. Written fifty years before. As she was human.

Was it true? Aro had told her about Carlisle once. He had left the Volturi just a few days before Jane and Alec were burned. Was this the cause?

A familiar, loveable voice stopped her thoughts. A voice she loved more than anything else in the world.

„Jane, Jane. Haven't anyone told you before that it's rude to read other people's letters?", Aro asked, smiling.

Jane felt like blushing. And Jane's heart felt like dying because of a heart attack. Aro. Smiling. That was something she loved. It nearly shattered the fact that she wouldn't smile after this conversation.

„Master Aro", she stumbled, looking at her feet. „I'm sorry I read the letter...and I'm sorry I came. I'm sure you don't want to see me now."

„Jane, how can anyone _not _want to see you?", Aro whispered. „What do you want?"

„I....I don't really know.", Jane stuttered. „See you. Ask you, if I should laeve. The Volturi, I mean. It's obvious you don't want me, so-"

Aro stopped her just before she could finish. „Little innoncent Jane...Maybe I should tell you something...Fifty years and four months ago was the day I saw you burn. I heard your screams. And I felt something, I could not range in. And I swore myself to let nothing ever hurt you again. I didn't knew I could be a peace of nothing. But I am. And I'm so sorry I did this to you. The last months, I mean. Thats point one.

„Point two is...I didn't knew that feeling. It grew bigger and bigger everytime I saw you. I thought...I don't even know what I thought. Nothing, maybe. But...now I know what it is."

He stepped forward, just right before Jane's little face. And then he kissed her. It was a soft kiss, and Jane would remember it as the best moment in her entire life. Cause this was the moment she felt like he was hers'.

And he was. He totally was. And as he turned his face away, he told her, too. „It was love."


	4. Away

**Sorry the update is coming that late. Maybe you understand me, but it's a little bit annoying if no one is there to comment. Please, just comment. It would make me very, very happy.**

**Yes, this is nothing but another Jane-Flashback. Or Jaro, if you want to. Came up with the idea long ago, and now you´ll read it^^ Have fun, guys.**

Jane finally opened her eyes.

Everything was just so different. New. Brighter. More colorful. It didn't fit in Jane's world. In her world, everything was dark.

But now she saw everything. Every colour, everything that caught her sight.

And she heard everything. Downstairs, a woman was angry and shouted to someone named Caius about where her husband went. She heard voices, too. They came from the Piazza dei Priori, as they would told her a few days later.

She didn't remembered much of what had happened before she got to this strange place. She was sure it was supposed to be a bedroom or something, but it seemed just the way too fency for it. She tried to replace her memories, but all she could find were...flames. And a voice, whispering and shouting at the same time.

She stood up and walked to the door. Suddenly, she realized that she should freak out now. She was alone, in a big, big castle, as it seemed to her now. But she didn't, and that made her worrz. How did she came here- And where were Alec?

She could remember him, too. Him and the flames. They shattered everything except the voice.

She went downstairs, following the voice. The woman seemed to yell at the Caius-man, but maybe that was just because she heard everything so clearly now.

"I can't believe he's gone!", she said angrily.

"As I told you, he'll be back soon. It's his business."

"He has been doing _his business_ for three stupid years, Caius! I don't want to take that any longer!" Okay, Jane was sure she _really_ yelled.

She stood in front of the door now, she could see the two of them trough a little gap in the door. The woman was brown-haired – and really, really beautiful. And the man was, too. Jane couldn't compare their beauty to anything she ever saw. Well, there still was something, but she barely remembered. It had something to do with the fire she still seemed to felt in her head.

"He'll be back soon, Sulpicia. The witch twins are a part of the Volturi now."

"The witch twins?! Caius, what is this about?"

"He did not told you?" Now the Caius-guy seemed to worry. Were they talking about...Jane? And Alec? They had called them 'witch twins', their parents, the villagers, everyone.

"No, Caius, he did _not_ told me. So please, just tell me now!" The woman was getting angrier with every sentence that came over her lips.

Caius took a deep breath. "Well, three years ago Aro went to England, as you know. He found a boy and a girl, named Jane and Alec, and they were very, very talented, and imgine, they were just humans till those days, both just ten years old. So your dear husband decided to change them as they were older. And he waited, realizing that they were exactly right for being a Volturi. I thin he really likes them, in the matter of the fact.

"And four days ago...well, something happened. The villagers believed that the witch twins, as the boy and the girls were called, were a real witch and a real witcher. They decided to burn them, they kidnapped them and began to burn them down. Aro, Demetri and Felix got them free, but they were too hurt to live on, as they told me. Aro had to change them.

"And yesterday he was gone. I don't know where he is. I am sorry, Sulpicia. I _really_ try to understand him. I do. But I can't. He seems to be different those days.", Caius ended.

Jane thought about what Caius had just said. Had this Aro really spied her and Alec for so long? Why hadn't she realized any of this?

She sank down on the floor noisy, a million questions into her head.

That was when then heard her. It took less than a second and they stood forward of her, looking down at the little girl. Sulpicia and Caius.

"Is this..the girl?", Sulpicia slowly asked.

Caius just nodded, he seemed angry. "What did you hear?", he asked, gritting his tooth.

"Uhm...nothing...i mean...I'm sorry", Jane stuttered, fearing the tall, white-haired man.

".?", Sulpicia just asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know who he is."

That was the moment Sulpicia freaked out. "You stole him and now you lie to me!? What do you think who you are?" And then she took Jane and darted her, right on the wall behind her. Again and again. Jane didn't counted how many times. Her parents had did this all the time. Well, it had hurted less, but in theory, it was just the same.

Even if Jane felt something strange in her head, something that told her she _could_ help herself, she didn't. It would just take more dartings.

Suddenly, a sharp voice broke through the silence dartings. _The_ voice.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone!", Aro screamed. Jane looked at him automathically, and now she was sure it was him. Her deliverer.

Sulpicia dumped her as she heard her husband's voice. "Where were you? I was worrying abou-"

"Just be quiet, Sulpicia. Go talk to anyone who believes your lies." He turned away and went to Jane.

He just took her quietly, and run through the alleys. Jane still saw them, even if he just run very, very fast.

He stopped at a red-coloured door, opened it and laid Jane on a big, dark red bed.

"Are you okay?" Jane heard sorrow in his voice. "I'm so sorry for what she did to you. She'll regret it soon, believe me."

Jane didn't thought she could not believe what he said. That was just when he chuckled a little, not really smiling, even.

"What did you do?", Jane asked quietly. "They talked about you, going away..."

"I...I were..taking revenge. For you. And your brother.", he added quickly.

"The fire."

Aro nodded. "They were wrong. You aren't a witch. You are better, much better. They should have known that. But now they know nothing anymore, and I can't say I'm sorry about that."

_**Yes, you are officially allowed to kill me^^ And of course you are allowed to comment afterward ;P**_


End file.
